1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor strain gauge and, more particularly, to a semiconductor strain gauge with a temperature compensator for preventing an output of a bridge circuit comprised of semiconductor strain gauge elements from changing with the change of ambient temperature in a zero-point shift adjustment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one of known semiconductor strain gauges, which is described in Japanese Laying-open of Patent Application No. 80251/'76, for example, a temperature compensator is used to prevent an output voltage of the bridge circuit comprising semiconductor strain gauge elements from changing with the change of ambient temperature in a zero-point shift adjustment. In the zero-point shift adjustment, the output voltage of the bridge circuit is adjusted to zero while a substantial pressure or strain is applied to the semiconductor elements.
The known strain gauge, however, has a problem that it is difficult to keep constant the output voltage of the bridge circuit, while the ambient temperature changes greatly.